Guerra De Corazones
by ZenHeyerdall
Summary: Se odian y se quieren, nunca ninguno de los dos, durante las noches, dice algo sobre el tema pero ambos saben lo que hay tras esos momentos.


**Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

 _Come to me in the night hours_

 _I will wait for you_

Todo lo que tienen son las noches.

Son los únicos momentos de los días en que no hay necesidad de fingir, en que no hay peleas ni reproches, en los que no importa quienes son ni lo que hacen ni llegarían a hacer en su trabajo, donde no hay nadie que pueda juzgarlos.

Dazai y Chuuya guardan muchos secretos, a todo el mundo, a sus subordinados y amigos, hasta entre ellos pero el secreto que los une a ambos es quizás el mayor de todos. Ninguno podría decir con exactitud que es lo que sucedería si saliese a la luz pero se dicen en silencio y con miradas que es mejor que no se sepa, no es que sientan vergüenza de ello pero gozan de tan poca privacidad en sus vidas que ninguno de los dos quiere compartir aquello con nadie más.

Ninguno de los dos recuerda en que punto comenzó todo, si fue cuando se conocieron siendo niños y simplemente, al crecer se volvió mas maduro o si en algún punto de ese largo y tortuoso camino comenzó. A veces cuando Dazai se lo pregunta al otro, entre besos y caricias, este le responde que le importa una mierda cuando comenzó, que lo que importa es lo que tienen ahora.

Es Chuuya quien siempre le espera en su apartamento, sabe cuando esta a punto de llamar al timbre, no sabe si es un sexto sentido o, si como él, ha terminado desarrollando una percepción aguda del otro que le permite conocer sus pasos, su respiración y hasta los latidos de su corazón. Su casa no esta cerrada para él a aquellas horas de la noche aunque durante el día hayan discutido, algo en la misión haya salido mal o él simplemente haya sido quien es, Dazai, y por ello Chuuya estuviese furioso, siempre le abre la puerta y le deja pasar. Siempre lo recibe con besos, unos besos que hacen que Dazai por unos momentos olvide la agonía de su existencia.

Se quieren y se odian al mismo tiempo, se besan a la vez que se desean la muerte, uno sin el otro estaría perdido y el otro simplemente intenta buscar el sentido de la vida a su lado, se complementan de un modo especial.

Dazai sabe que Chuuya confía en él, no se trata de que use la Corrupción sabiendo que él estará para evitar que muera, se trata de la intimidad entre ambos, de dormir pegado a su cuerpo, piel contra piel. En aquellos momentos de paz donde son tal vulnerables uno podría matar al otro pero ninguno lo hace, quizás porque muy en el fondo eso es todo lo que tienen, lo que la mafia no les arrebata.

 _And I can't sleep_

 _Cause thoughts devour_

 _Thoughts that you consume_

Ninguno nunca se ha dicho nada, a ninguno de los dos le salen aquellas dos palabras que algunos a veces dicen demasiado, siempre se dicen las contrarias y Chuuya a veces piensa en que sus "te odio" son los "te quiero" del resto del mundo pero Dazai a veces no lo comprende, no cree que pueda amar ni siquiera sabe porque necesita a Chuuya en su vida, es un deseo egoísta el recibir y no poder dar.

¿Puede ser qué alguien sea capaz de quererlo si se deja mostrar tal y como es? Nadie puede asegurarle aquello.

Piensa de nuevo en el pelirrojo y esta vez, siente una ligera punzada en el corazón, Chuuya se sentiría traicionado si supiese toda la verdad, le diría cuanto le odia y cuanto maldice el día en que se conocieron, algo que suele decir muy a menudo en sus misiones y aunque a veces Dazai cree que le dice la verdad, alguna que otra vez, entre besos furiosos y amenazas le ha visto un brillo en la mirada, algo que parece negar lo que sus labios dicen.

Chuuya no sabe que aquella es la ultima noche, que ha sucedido algo que lo ha cambiado todo y Dazai no puede contárselo, no revela nunca lo suficiente de si mismo como para ser conocido, solo una persona ha estado cerca de saber como es realmente y ni siquiera esta ya para apoyarlo en esos momentos aunque si estuviese, Dazai no tendría porque hacer aquello.

Por eso no duerme, porque una parte de si mismo necesita memorizar esos momentos, sabe que el día de mañana solo tendrá los recuerdos cuando este a solas y busque a Chuuya a su lado, habrá cosas que él no olvide, cosas que ha aprendido a la fuerza o cosas que con el paso de los años ha memorizado durante las noches : el sabor de sus besos, el tono de voz que usa cada vez que dice su nombre, el tacto de su piel, el modo en que su cabello le cae mientras duerme, su expresión apacible mientras lo hace o sus dedos entrelazados a los suyos.

En definitiva, la clase de cosas que sabe que va a necesitar para no echarlo de menos, todo y que sabe que tendrá que luchar contra la necesidad de volver a verlo.

Pero ha hecho una promesa en el lecho de muerte de una de las personas que podían rivalizar con Chuuya y pese a sus defectos se considera un hombre de palabra, al pelirrojo nunca le prometió nada, solo un presente, nunca le dijo que al día siguiente fuese a estar en la cama observándolo dormir ni trazando un camino por su espaldas con las yemas de los dedos. La promesa de Odasaku pesa en su alma y sabe que tiene que cumplirla.

Oh, sabe que todo aquello pone en peligro su vida pero nunca le ha importado morir, es algo que ansia y espera, al menos espera no sufrir en el proceso, su vida siempre ha carecido de sentido y propósito, ha intentado buscarlo en la mafia durante años pensando que había nacido para matar y ahora empezará a buscarlo por otro lado, haciendo todo lo contrario una vez pase su periodo de dos años siendo, básicamente, un fantasma.

Y si solamente pudiese llevarse a Chuuya consigo...

Pero sabe que no puede ser, aunque su compañero, su amante, pudiese encajar perfectamente en otra vida, en una menos violenta donde pudiesen disfrutar de la vida sin pensar en si la siguiente vez que use la corrupción pudiese acabar muerto, o sabiendo que Chuuya pese a ser un miembro de la mafia se preocupa por todos y cada unos de sus subordinados, conoce sus nombres, sus familias y lamenta sus muertes como el que más, algo que Dazai aprecia porque él no se toma su tiempo en aprender el nombre de los caídos, podría si quisiese pero no le da tanta importancia. Chuuya es la clase de persona que ayudaría a un ciego a cruzar la calle o cargaría las bolsas de una mujer embarazada, alguien decente en realidad pero es leal, tiene honor, y que no abandonaría la mafia ni a Kouyou con lo que les debe.

 _Stay with me a little longer_

 _I will wait for you_

Y en aquel silencio de esa ultima noche, Dazai acaricia la mejilla de Chuuya mientras este duerme, un gesto cariñoso que se llevará a la tumba y del cual nadie nunca sabrá nada. Se pregunta si estará soñando con algo bueno, con una vida diferente y desea que nunca jamas tenga que despertar porque cuando lo haga el nunca más volverá a estar a su lado y sabe que lo destrozará.

-A partir de ahora vas a tener que odiarme, Chuuya – le susurra- es lo mejor para ambos, yo me encargaré de hacer que quieras matarme.

Dazai nunca llega a saber que sucede tras su marcha en aquel apartamento, no llega nunca a ver a Chuuya despertándose para no encontrar a su lado ni en cualquier lado de su hogar, ni llega a recibir los mensajes y llamadas perdidas al móvil que ya ha tirado pero si es capaz de oir como lo maldice, como aunque una parte de si mismo jura que lo matará en cuanto lo vea por haberlo tratado como un juguete, otra en silencio llora y lamenta el poco tiempo que han tenido juntos, mientras de nuevo hace otra promesa, la de esperarlo.

Aunque la próxima vez que se encuentren será como enemigos.

* * *

 **Este creo que es mi primer intento de hacer algo de romance y espero que me haya salido algo decente, se me da mejor el drama que esto pero con la canción puesta en bucle una y otra vez creo que lo he logrado xD**

 **La canción es, por cierto: War Of Hearts de Ruelle, creo que es una de esas canciones que me recuerdan a casi todos los otps que tengo.**

 **Y bueno, ¡espero que os guste!**


End file.
